The Beginnings/Book Three Sound
"''It's so beautiful" breathed Kopi. "Beautiful, yet dangerous" responded Li Wei "The Cayons of Despair are one of Ninjago's greatest wonders, but know not how to navigate it and forever will you be lost within it's labyrinth. Luckily we have a map." "Good, because after the incident in the swamp I don't trust your sense of direcrion." Kopi joked "You laugh now my pupil, but it was destiny that we came to that swamp. It lead us to Bane." Kopi smiled at the thought of the crooked toothed, quirky master of posion. "Come along, Kopi." Li Wei stated "Torchfire Mountain, and Agni, awaits." And he started on his way down the side of the canyon. The two walked for a many hours in silence each watching the shadows the sun cast upon the canyon walls. It was Kopi who spoke first. ''"''The sun is setting Master, shouldn't we try to find shelter in one of these caves?" Kopi asked "That is the problem Kopi, we know not what dangers lie within those caves, it is best we keep moving." Li Wei said logically "I hope you're right, this place is starting to give me the creeps." "Here, some light." Li Wei comented as he opened the palm of his hand to reveal a small ball of energy which emitted a beautiful golden glow. "Feel better now?" Kopi nodded. Li Wei always knew how to make her feel better. The two continued walking through the canyons, Li Wei continuing to maintain the comforting ball of energy that was the only source of light in the entire canyon. "So, uh, master, what were you thinking when you made this canyon?" Kopi inquired trying to keep the conversation going. "Funny story Kopi, I did not create this canyon. The Scythe did." "The Scythe of Quakes?" Kopi thought it was strange for a single weapon to be able to create such a monsterous network of caverns. "Yes. The Golden Weapons sometimes have a mind of their own. The Scythe created this canyon to demonstrate to me that it was the strongest." "Did all the Weapons create something on their own." "Yes, but the Scythe has always been one to show off, it is a bit...impulsive." "I would have thought the Fire Sword would be the hot-headed one." Kopi laughed at her own joke. "Kopi, quiet." Li Wei hushed her. "Why?" The words had barely left her mouth when a huge serpent appeared. It was at least fifty feet long. The great snake had scales every color of the rainbow and it's most striking figure were the large feathery wings. The winged serpent flapped it's wings and a huge gust of air knocked Kopi to the ground. "Kopi stay down!" Yelled Li Wei "I'm going to stop it!" Li Wei rushed at the serpent and conjuring a ball of energy he launched an attack on the serpent. When the powerful ball of energy struck it the serpent hissed, the noise echoing off the canyon. Again and again Li Wei struck the winged serpent but it only seemed to grow more powerful, if infused with the extra energy he was firing at it. Li Wei was beginning to tire, but he needed to protect Kopi and destroy this beast. He was about to launch another attack when he heard a voice no more than a whisper say, ''stop. A noise began to drift through the air, it was high pitched and piercing. Li Wei covered his ears. The serpent, however, couldn't and the noise made the snake writhe in pain. Soon it flapped it's wings one last time before it's eyes rolled back into it's skull and fainted. "Come with me." The voice said "It will not sleep for long" A hooded figure reached out and grabbed Li Wei, then Kopi's hands. The figure's hand were soft and gentle. She expertly navigated the canyon until reached a cave hidden in some shrubs. The cave Kopi, Li Wei, and the figure entered was low hanging and un-lit. Li Wei instinctively created a small ball of energy which illuminated the figure and her cave. The figure had removed her cloak and before Li Wei stood a girl, around the age of thirteen. She was skinny and short with glossy black hair that looked as though it had been clumsily hacked off into a bob. She wore a tattered lavender tunic. But the thing that Li Wei noticed the most were her scarred and clouded eyes--she was blind. "You're blind." Kopi breathed "Yeah, I am." The girl stated "But, I mean how did you do that? Defeat that serpent." "I've lived in this canyon almost my whole life. I know a thing or two. Magic, weapons, brute force, they don't work. The serpent absorbs human energy. It's only vunerability is it's intolerance of high pitch sound. And trust me I know about sound, it's kind of what I rely on to find my way." "I notice you have quite the collection of musical instruments." It was the first tie Li Wei had spoken. "And I noticed that you have quite a powerful voice, you're the Master of Energy aren't you?" the girl inquired "Yes. I am." "I thought so. I'm Echo. And I use those instruments to fend off creatures, and find my way around. By judging where the sound waves bounce off the walls." "Cool." Kopi exclaimed. "It's like you have a superpower." "Indeed. Echo, how would you feel about helping me to protect Ninjago?" "I would love to, but only on one condition. You would have to stay for a while and tell me how to protect Ninjago." Li Wei smiled. "Of course. By the power vested in me, Li Wei Master of Energy, I declare you Echo, Elemental Master of Sound." Unlike when Bane was granted his powers a song, more beautiful then any Li Wei had ever heard filled the canyon and Echo stood humming along, grinning from ear to ear. 'Next: The Beginnings: Book Four Form ' Category:Fanfictions